


Why Isn't This Weird?

by Anuna, stargazerdaisy



Series: Love You Three [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Detective OT3, Friendship, Multi, OT3 - Skyewardlincoln, Romance, and the smut, it's all about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and the boys test the waters of their new relationship.  It should be weird, she keeps waiting for it to get weird.  But it doesn't.  And then they take a big step forward and it exceeds expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The police officers seems to travel in packs (especially the detectives), but so do the ER nurses. Skye has her own special crew. Kara and she met in Nursing school forever ago and just so happened to end up in the same ER right out of college. They became best friends during those first months of struggling to find their way and being thrown in the deep end. They ended up sharing an apartment for a couple of years while they got their student loans paid off. Neither of them have much family to speak of (Kara has her mom, but she lives 3 states away) so they became each other’s family. In those first couple years, they also became close with Mack, the charge nurse. He’d been at the hospital for a decade and basically ran the ER. No one messed with him, patients or staff. Skye made sure to tell everyone that he was a big ol soft teddy bear while Kara just laughed at her. Mack had the magic touch when it came to kids. Something about his big hulking frame and his deep voice actually put them right at ease. Plus, he kept up with all the latest tv shows and games and carried the best stickers. Kids just inherently trusted him because he talked to them on their level and he made them feel safe. All three of the nurses had that necessary mettle to be both tough as nails and completely capable in the middle of a trauma, but they could also be the goofiest dorks on the face of the planet. 

Kara and Mack watched how the boys acted with Skye and figured out what was happening a lot sooner than she did. They did both worry that it would end badly, but yet they could see that even though the boys were both totally into Skye, they weren’t really competing with each other. They were almost encouraging. It intrigued Kara, she wanted to understand how that was possible. Mack mostly just held up his hands and rolled his eyes, not really wanting to get involved. When he finds out that the three of them are a thing, he just says, “Those two share everything, why am i not surprised they’re willing to share a girl?“ Kara pretends to punch Skye in the shoulder and chides her for taking both eligible bachelors off the market. “Not only do you get a boyfriend who is hot, charming, successful, and smart, but you get TWO of them? How is that even fair to the rest of us? Rude, Skye. You should learn to share.” Skye, still kind of bewildered by it all herself, gets really flustered and stumbles over her words. Kara finally takes pity on her, laughs, and reassures Skye that if they’re all happy, that’s what matters and she’s just teasing. Skye is beyond grateful she doesn’t have to justify any of it to her best friends. 

Once the three actually admit they like each other and decide to give officially dating a shot, the weirdness they’re all expecting to happen never quite develops. They still spend tons of time together, there’s just making out now. The boys still get hurt on the job and Skye still patches them up. But maybe the muttering under her breath has taken on a slightly more personal edge. Really, things just keep on going in their happy-go-lucky way, there’s just more. Skye has no idea how these two aren’t getting competitive with each other, until they’re all at Lincoln’s one night and she sees how they are looking at each other. A light bulb goes off in her head. It’s not about her, it’s about **all of them**. Things make a lot more sense to her then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time for the three of them.

Skye doesn’t know how exactly it happens. In one moment Lincoln was making dinner and she was retelling a thing that happened at work, and in the other someone said something that made the atmosphere in the room completely shift and change. (It was probably Ward’s comment about her in scrubs, and Lincoln saying “I know what you mean”, and a look passing between the boys and setting on her… she felt as if her clothes were going to melt off of her).

She has made out with them before. Several times and they were all testing the waters, so she felt there was a lot of pent up potential to be discovered – but up until now they weren’t in a completely private setting of one of their homes. Suddenly she finds herself between them, as if in a huge, joint hug. There was never any hint of rivalry between the boys. The way they look at her and then one another makes a powerful explanation. Ward’s mouth is closer and it descends on hers and they kiss until she can’t breathe. Lincoln nudges her face with his nose and soon his lips are sliding across hers, making her open her mouth to him. Then, in the next moment he does the same with Grant.

Skye was already turned on by this point but right now she thinks she might combust.

“Bed?” she asks and they both nod.

Skye has fantasized about this for so long. She doesn’t know how they reach the bedroom or who takes which piece of her clothing off of her. Soon enough she’s standing between them in her underwear protesting about the state of their overdressed-ness.

Ward is the first one to take off his shirt. Skye stares at him, and at Lincoln as he strips. Sure, she has seen them in various stages of undress, but it wasn’t like this.

This is the first time she can admire, and there is a lot to admire.

Ward is broad shouldered and massive, more than he seems with his clothes on. Lincoln is taller, lighter looking. They’re both absolutely gorgeous, and they’re both hers. That thought makes her feel dizzy.

She takes several steps backwards and sits on the bed, beckoning them both closer. Lincoln’s belt she manages to grab first, and soon his pants and underwear are gone and she’s wasting no time to take him in her mouth. He’s making absolutely undignified noises mixed with sound of kissing, which make her even more wet between her legs. She can barely pull away, breathless, to do the same with Grant, and she keeps sucking him until she can take no more.

“I need you, both of you,” she says.

She crawls back and they’re crawling over her, mutual desire dark in both their eyes. Lincoln pries her panties away and Grant spreads her legs and goes down on her. Her scream is prevented only by the kiss Lincoln gives her, until he moves down to remove the bra hiding her breasts. The boys engage in unison torture, that’s sweet and slow and maddening until she’s thrashing under them and asking for them to fuck her already.

Her eyes are closed and her breathing harsh and she doesn’t even know who enters her first – it’s Lincoln, kneeling and pulling her legs snug against his hips while Grant leans over her to keep her mouth busy with kisses. His hand reaches between her legs to touch her there and between his mouth, his fingers, and the deep, steady thrusts of Lincoln’s body she comes blindingly hard.

She’s catching her breath as they switch places and she groans when Grant enters her. He feels larger and her body is still tingling from the first orgasm.

“Hard,” she says and he obliges as she pulls Lincoln down for a kiss. She’s touching herself now and Lincoln’s hand joins hers. Everything is faster this time around, the fuck, the kissing, the way her body is climbing the steep way to the peak where the world turns blinding with the light as she explodes in a scream.

She comes to to a sight of her boys kissing and getting each other off as they kneel in front of her, and despite her body feeling completely wrecked she feels turned on once more. She watches them come with her fingers inside herself and she comes once more as they both collapse on the bed.

A moment later they’re crawling over to her, so that she is in the middle, snuggled safely between them. There are kisses, slow and lazy, deep kisses now that the first edge of lust is burned.

“So,” she says, “that happened.”

Grant murmurs something in agreement. Lincoln is too busy kissing wherever he can reach, whomever he can reach.

“It was pretty good,” she says.

“Yeah,” Grant agrees, nestling on a pillow close to Skye’s hair.

“Amazing,” Lincoln adds, contently claiming his place on the other side.


End file.
